Make Him Pay
by azkabcn
Summary: Telling Trixie that her father has been jailed may be the key for Chloe to start believing in the devil. One-shot.


I unlocked the door to my house to see Trixie and her babysitter, Becky, sitting on the couch watching TV.

'Hey, guys!' I called, and they both looked up.

Trixie's eyes lit up and she came running. I kneeled and picked her up, hugging her. 'Hi, babe,' I muttered in her ear.

She smiled, whispering, 'Hi, Mommy.'

And that's when she saw him.

Trixie struggled to be put down and then proceeded to cry, 'Luthifer!' and wrap her tiny arms around his waist (much to his disgust). I had to laugh at the sight.

Lucifer looked at me with desperation and I laughed. 'Trix, why don't you come say goodbye to Becky okay?' Trixie ran to Becky, trying the same trick on her babysitter. Becky was much more accepting of her gesture.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows at me, mouthing a thank you, and my heart soared with accomplishment.

I paid Becky and she left (after a mutter in my ear of, 'your new man is absolutely _gorgeous_ ,' to which I adamantly rolled my eyes). I took Trixie and Lucifer to the living room.

'Trixie, babe,' I started, wondering how I was going to break the news to her. 'We… need to talk to you,' I said delicately.

'Am I in trouble, Mommy?' she asked.

I shook my head. 'No, baby. You're a good girl.'

'But your Daddy's been very bad, indeed, child,' Lucifer cut in, from his place on the armchair.

I whipped my head round and gave him a withering look. So much for breaking it to her lightly. And what happened to let _me_ do the talking?

'What did Daddy do, Mommy?' she asked. 'Can he not come for Taco Tuesday?'

I sighed. 'Do you remember Malcolm?' I asked her.

'The policeman that got shooted?' she asked.

I looked at her hands; she was clasping and unclasping them and wringing her fingers together. She was already afraid. 'Shot. Yeah, Malcolm was the guy who got shot. Remember I was working really hard to find out who killed him?'

'Yeah.' She nodded.

'Well… we found the killer. And… it was your Daddy.' I watched her face, looking for her reaction.

Her eyes widened and she looked at me with pure shock in her expression. It broke my heart to see her so distraught and suddenly I wished I had done so much more than just punch Dan. He deserved to pay properly, if not for shooting Malcolm and convincing people that I was crazy, then for putting that look on his daughter's face.

'My Daddy… is a bad guy?' she whispered.

I pulled her onto my lap and she buried her face in my shirt. 'I'm sorry, sweetie.'

The need to make Dan pay was still fresh and if I could, I would kill him. I was angry with him, Trixie was upset. Years of a good example were thrown down the drain.

I craned my neck to look at Lucifer, who was watching us with a certain gleam in his eye. I frowned at him, not wanting to break the moment with Trixie.

He just shook his head and smiled gently. I smiled back before he suddenly frowned a second later.

I pushed Trixie away gently and held her upper arms to see tears streaming down her face. As if things couldn't break my heart more. 'Oh, babe,' I breathed, unsure how to comfort her in this situation.

'Am I ever gonna see him again?' she asked.

I was close to crying myself but I had to hold it in. I had to be strong for my baby. I closed my eyes. 'I don't—I don't know, Trixie.'

In all honestly, I wasn't sure _why_ she wanted to see him again. _I_ certainly didn't (maybe only to hurt him). But then again, as much as I hated to admit it, he _was_ her father. And I knew what it was like to grow up with an absentee parent, and I was so determined not to put Trixie through the same torture. So far, during our separation, Dan had been pretty cooperative. Apart from only missing Taco Tuesdays for cases, he was a good father to her.

'So—so I don't have a Daddy now?' she asked.

Sometimes I despised her being so smart. 'You do but—'

She wiped her eyes. 'Can Luthifer be my step-daddy now?'

I jumped at her question. 'What?' I said abruptly, my eyes swiping behind me to stare at the man in question. He'd been far too quiet. He only smiled brightly.

'Um… I… think it's time for you to go to bed, babe,' I said, uncertainly, pulling her up with me.

'Can Luthifer put me to bed then, if he can't be my step-daddy?'

It was Lucifer's turn to look alarmed. I tilted my head at him, willing him to get the message. _Please?_ I mouthed. He sighed, rolling his eyes, and stood up. 'Oh alright. Come on then.'

Trixie screamed in delight, ran up to him and took his hand, then pulled him in the direction of the stairs. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from laughing at his confusion.

'I have to brush my teeth first!' she explained as she bolted up the stairs. Lucifer turned to me, giving me an exasperated look. I gave him a small wave before crossing my arms. Lucifer sighed and slowly followed her.

When they disappeared, I turned to the photo sitting on the mantelpiece, picking it up.

The one of Dan and I, Trixie in between us, her arms slung around her shoulders. I closed my eyes. I couldn't bare to look at it and I felt tears streaming down my face. Without Trixie here I could take off my armour, let down my walls and right now that was the best thing I could be doing.

I sank onto the sofa, the photo still clutched in my shaking hands. The tears were still flowing in streams and _I didn't know how to stop._

It was only when I heard Lucifer whisper a, 'Goodnight, Trixie,' (in that _gorgeous_ British accent) that I paused, wiping my eyes. I looked into Trixie's room and what I saw made my heart melt.

Lucifer was sitting on Trixie's bed, after pulling the covers around her. He waited until he could see Trixie's chest rising and falling with even breaths and then proceeded to walk out of her room.

I looked at the photo and my shaking hands until I couldn't focus. Everything was blurry and it took me a while to realise I was crying again.

Any hopes of reconciling our marriage were shattered now. That could never happen. I didn't _want_ it to happen anymore. To think I thought that our kiss actually meant something.

My face turned involuntarily to the left and I discovered that Lucifer was sitting next to me. He wiped my eyes with a tissue and as he came into focus, I noticed that my hand was entwined in his.

I looked at the clock, the hands pointing to quarter past eight.

'Don't,' I sniffed. 'Don't you need to get back to Lux?' I mumbled.

'What?' He looked down at our hands. 'Oh! Sorry,' he muttered before taking his hand from mine.

I smiled. 'No. I don't mind that–' (I had to shake my head at his cheeky, 'Is that right?') '—I mean don't you have better things to do that sit with the broken mess that is yours truly?'

He laughed, shaking his head. 'Oh Detective,' he told me, taking both my hands this time. 'You really aren't perceptive, are you?'

I raised an eyebrow. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'It _means_ I'm staying. For you.' He paused and then added, 'I think you could use a friend.'

I laughed, hearing the words from weeks ago. He grinned at me and then took one of his hands to my cheek.

'Thank you,' I whispered, as I stared into his chocolate eyes.

'Come here,' he muttered ( _really_ sexily) and I felt a shiver run down my spine as he leant in.

I leant in with him and our lips met in the softest way. My hand moved to the hairs at the nape of his neck – automatically, in fact – and I found myself comparing this to Dan. And frankly? Lucifer was a _much_ better kisser than my douche of an ex-husband. And then I told myself to just _enjoy the moment_ and stop comparing.

Lucifer's hands trailed down to my shoulders and I felt my heart soaring.

When we parted, I stared at him, unable to stop the grin on my face. He looked down at our interlaced hands, beaming.

'So,' he said. 'I guess you _do_ want me, after all.'

I chuckled. 'Yeah.' My expression darkened. 'Lucifer, can you do something for me?'

'Say the words, Detective,' he said, smiling.

'Can you do your _devil_ thing to Dan?'

'Devil? Are you telling me you're believing me now?' he asked, frowning.

'Well… I just want him to suffer. He hurt Trixie, he made people believe I was crazy, he murdered in cold blood. He needs to pay.'

'Detective, don't you think you're thinking very harshly?' he asked.

' _Please_ Lucifer,' I pleaded. 'Please? You saw the look on Trixie's face, right? She looked _so_ upset. If you won't do it for me, do it for my daughter. You usually love showing people who you really are. Please.'

He squinted at me. 'This isn't a joke,' he stated. 'You really do believe me, don't you?'

'I'm desperate! Please, Lucifer?' I implored.

'I guess desperate times call for desperate measures.' I glared at him. He rolled his eyes. 'Oh, alright. I guess I should be glad to get to show Detective Douche my true colours.'

He started to stand up but I clutched his wrist, stopping him. 'What now?'

'Not today. They won't let you in,' I told him.

'Or is it that you just want me to stay, Detective?' he smirked.

I smiled sheepishly. 'Caught red-handed,' I told him.

He smiled and opened his arms. I stood up to wrap my arms around his waist. And as bizarre as it sounds, I felt like I belonged. I felt like we were… meant to be.

And I liked that.

* * *

 **So! Hey, people of the Lucifer fandom! This is my first fic for this fandom (and it's a** _ **very**_ **good fandom) so yeah. This fic was born out of my desire to see three imperfections (the Deckerstar first kiss, telling Trixie about Detective Douche and Chloe believing in Lucifer) perfected.**

 **I don't know if there's gonna be another fic for Lucifer; right now, ideas are very slow-coming, possibly because there's not much context to go by right now. I think Imma need more than ten hours of devilishness to think up more ideas.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. I hope to come back in the near future. Please leave me a review to tell me what you thought!**


End file.
